


Shattered

by fleurlb



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for S6E13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/gifts).



Jax held Tara's lifeless body in his shaking arms. The sound of his sobs echoed around the kitchen. 

He felt like he was clutching his past, present, and future to his heaving chest. The love, the companionship, even the fights and drama were now nothing more than memories, moths fluttering to get past the unstoppable glass of death.

Part of his brain screamed that he should run before Patterson arrived and took the gift-wrapped opportunity to lock him up for life-plus. But another part of him felt like he deserved whatever was coming. This was what the outlaw life wrought.


End file.
